geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
CD of Doom
Have you ever saw a CD that looked a little... off to you? Like, I'm talking those really weird CDs you'd find in bargain bin stores that were most likely made by individuals that have weird content inside? Yeah, I own one of these. Ladies and gentlemen, the CD of Doom! So, what is this "CD of Doom"? Well, it's a CD I have found in a flea market in Illinois. The CD had "CD of Doom", written using an orange marker with a case from an Akazukin ChaCha music CD. This made me feel as if this was some kind of sick troll CD that was made to fool people into buying this clickbait, "CD of Doom". I decided to take it home anyway because it may be something interesting since many of these home made CDs, & DVDs usually contain some weird things. I popped it into my PC, & let it play on my PC. However, I had to click the play button on the PC itself as there seemed to be no menu on the CD itself. Once I clicked play, that's when things went strange. Footage from the CD then started playing, starting with the message, "WARNING: You've been bamboozled! You will be doomed to be inside the CD forever, unless if you find the exit, good luck, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!". I was then, SOMEHOW transported into the CD itself. "Ok, this is RIDICULOUS. You can't tell me that I just got put into the CD. This doesn't make any sense. How was this madman able to pull this off?", I yelled out, clearly feeling frustrated of how none of this made any sense of logic what-so-ever. It was a made that I was in, & a maze quite literally made of CDs, CDs EVERY step of the way O tell you! I also seemed to be standing on a giant pillow that covered the whole maze. Well, at least it was comfy, & didn't end me up flying into the CDs. After walking about in the maze for a few minutes, I found a bird in a body of a plane, & the mouth of a dog. Yeah, it's as weird as it sounds, trust me. That creature then tried to attack me with a swift flight punch, but I successfully ducked down to where he wouldn't hit me. I ran as fast as I could from that creature, running for my gosh dang life! It looked to be going the opposite direction I'm heading, & it couldn't hear me, so I was safe from it... for now. Then I saw what looked to be Chowder from, well, Chowder of course, except it was a metal version, similar to Metal Sonic from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. "Ehhh... hello?", I said to Metal Chowder. "Intruder alert! Must be eliminated!", Metal Chowder then spoke out. "Hold up there little pal! What's going on with you?", I then screamed out loud when this Metal Chowder was shooting me like a wide open target. Then, I saw a giant light bulb with shark fins, & springs as legs running towards me. "Wow, I'm really starting to see reality bend on me. First, I get transported into the CD, & now there are these creatures attacking me with all their might for crying out loud!", I said as hard as I could. Thankfully, I got the great idea to pull a couple of CDs out of the walls, & exterminate their existence with them. Looks like I'm the smart one in this place now. However though, that was not the end as the maze was still going, & I MEAN going. I felt it was going to take FOREVER to get out of this place. Suddenly, after a minute of walking around, about 40 little ants started running the opposite direction of where I'm going. "Huh, well, at least they aren't trying to kill me.", I said in relief. Then I saw that they were running away from a HUMONGOUS mutant meatball sub with lazer shooters(look, I like to spell laser that way as that's how I mostly saw it as ok?). He also had a metallic boomerang on his hand that will go by itself, attacking anything near by, & then fly back to the meatball sub. This meatball sub was so huge that eating it would probably not be a good idea. I decided that it would be best to hit him with his own boomerang. I grabbed the metallic boomerang, & sent it close to his face, & BAM that sub was absolutely splattered into useless pieces, except for one. The plane bird was the one controlling the meatball sub! "What!?!?", I shouted out in pure madness as the plane bird almost hit me strikes down. I ducked again to thankfully avoid that attack, except that he would then push me into the CDs, causing me to break through them. Oh boy, & if you thought that was enough, he then took out a pepperoni stick, & tried to kill me with it. "A pepperoni stick? Really?", I said, only to then realise that the pepperoni stick wasn't your regular average one. That pepperoni stick can turn you INTO a pepperoni pizza as I saw one of the walls get turned into one. "Okay, looks like I better RUN!!!", I yelled, running towards that exit, hopefully not turning into pizza. I then got into the exit door, & after that, I was FINALLY out of the CD once, & for all! Awwww yeah baby, that's what I'm talking about right there! After that, I decided to put the CD back into its case, & put it into my attic just so nobody would be doomed to go in it AGAIN because trust me when I say that it's a place you do NOT want to go into. I suggest you check what's inside the cases before you buy them, because it may be possible that another copy of this CD is still lurking around, out there, waiting for its next victim. Category:CD Category:Video Games Category:Extreme Wreck 2000